Don't Forget
by xfearless-heartx
Summary: Charlotte promised she would never forget about him. But an abrupt accident changes that. Now it's up to Henry to help her remember him along with something else that is important.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **O** nce again Charlotte was stuck listening to Henry's nagging problems. She usually doesn't mind listening to them except when he comes at her with his difficult love situation. Charlotte didn't wish to hear how Henry was torn between two girls. It breaks her heart to hear how serious he feels for them.

For years Charlotte has been crushing on Henry. She hasn't dared told anyone and never will. It was a secret that she will take to her grave. She knew that Henry didn't feel the same about her. She wasn't his type. The kind of girls he sought after were pretty, girly and not so bright upstairs.

Charlotte was none of those things and she accepted that. She has never even had a boyfriend and at the rate she's heading that won't change anytime soon.

"Char Char" came a familiar yet a slight impatient voice.

Shaking out of her low self-esteem thoughts, Charlotte stared at Henry who casually arched a brow.

 _God he looks so attractive_ she thought dreamily drooling a little bit.

Henry quickly cleared his throat. "Hey are you feeling okay?"

"Yes" answered Charlotte a bit too hastily and that only made things even worse. Of course, Henry didn't believe her and decided to do some testing of his own. He placed his hand on her forehead without warning. Charlotte gulped hoping he didn't hear.

"That's strange you're not running a fever" he crinkled his nose in confusion.

Charlotte found the gesture to be quite cute and she almost laughed.

"Why would I be?" she asked moving away from Henry because she couldn't stand his touch any longer.

His fingers were sending a million shivers down her spine and she couldn't take it. Charlotte shivered. Henry must have thought she was cold because the next thing she knows she feels his jacket around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that" she blushed not daring to meet his beautiful eyes.

She could hear the smile in Henry's voice when he told her that it was no problem. Frustration then ripped through Charlotte's being. She wanted Henry. She wanted him more than anything before in her life. But the sad part is that she knew she couldn't have him.

Tears threatened her eyes. Before she could cry Charlotte quickly got up and walked away from Henry. She immediately heard his concerned voice behind her.

"What's the matter?"

Charlotte didn't bother to answer him.

Didn't bother to tell him the truth because why should she? It would only make her even more depressed and she didn't need that. She was losing the battle against her demons. It was only a matter of time before they fully consumed her.

When Charlotte left the man cave she stumbled into Ray. The older adult gave her an apologizing look and then a worried one.

"Hey are you okay?"

She sighed because she was tired of hearing that damn question.

"I'm fine" she bit back a strangled cry in her throat.

Before he could ask her any more annoying questions Charlotte broke into a heavy run that led her to the park. Huffing and puffing she collapsed on a bench that was by a big tree. That's when Charlotte allowed her emotions to run free.

She cried for what seemed like hours. During her sobbing she kept repeating 'why me' like a broken tape recorder. Life wasn't fair. She deserved to be with Henry not those other girls. But apparently fate didn't seem to agree with her.

Hell she might be single forever.

Maybe that's how her life is supposed to turn out to be. Grow old and live with a hundred cats in an old decaying house. Charlotte shuddered at the thought. She then rocked back and forth on the bench her breathing becoming heavier.

"I like you Henry" she whispered. "I like you so much that it kills me"

He will never hear those words but saying them out loud helps a little bit. It made it seem like it was real and not fake. Charlotte finally stopped crying. It was getting dark and soon she would have to head home. Wiping her tear stained face, Charlotte forced herself to get up and walk. Her legs burned and ached from her previous run.

She walked with her head lowered December's air cool against her skin. Suddenly she wished that she had kept Henry's jacket. She remember how warm it made her feel and how much it smelled like him.

"I'm so pathetic" she muttered.

It was truth. She was pinning after a boy who was oblivious to her feelings for him. It was more than pathetic actually. It was downright heart breaking. From a distance came the cruel sound of screeching tires. Charlotte was too disinterested to look. But she should have.

A car was heading straight in her direction with no intention of slowing down. Just as it was about to hit her, Charlotte thought of Henry one last time. His beautiful face was seared on her brain and she swore she would never forget it.

The car collided roughly into Charlotte knocking her out cold.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 **W** hen Charlotte came to she discovered she was in a hospital and she didn't know why. Her head pounded, a massive headache forming and her whole body felt sore. She was in pain too. Charlotte hesitantly looked around and founded she had several ivs pricked in her. She then began to panic.

"Help!" she called out to no one in particular.

She didn't think anyone would come but then something surprised her. The door slammed open and in barged in a blonde haired boy around her age. He came running to Charlotte as if she were on fire and he was here to put it out.

"Char you're awake!" he said squeezing her into a bone crushing hug.

She yelped in pain and then quickly pushed him away. He looked offended by her action and she didn't know why.

 _Who was he?_

 _Why was he here?_

 _And did he just call her Char? Who on earth is that?_

Charlotte stared at the boy hoping she would receive some answers. But she didn't. All she received was worried eyes and a deep frown. Charlotte suddenly gasped. Two more people then entered the room. One was short and balding and the other was tall and looked like a Hollister model.

"Who are you guys?" she asked slightly afraid.

They were all rushing towards her with a herd of questions.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" said the blonde one with his eyebrows raised.

"Is this a joke?" questioned the tall one giving Charlotte an incredulous and unbelieving look.

"What's going on?" asked the shorter one with a thick European accent that Charlotte found difficult to comprehend.

"I think Char doesn't remember us Schwoz" said Blondie.

All of them gasped in horror. Charlotte couldn't help but to laugh because it had perfect timing. She was then blazered with strange expressions and she stopped.

"This isn't funny! Don't you get it you might have amnesia!" said the boy grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her.

Charlotte then became scared. She didn't like how he was staring at her with such intensity in his eyes. And then there was her beating heart. It was pumping fast in her chest and she didn't know how to handle it. So Charlotte decided to take immediate action. She pushed the boy away from her and watched as he stumbled to the ground. His two friends helped him up and then threw her mean looks.

"What has gotten into you little missy?" scowled the handsome one.

At that moment, Charlotte did two stupid things. One) she ripped out the i.v.s from her arm creating nasty wounds. And two) once she finished doing that she ran like hell was out to get her. She brushed past the three people who called after her. She felt one of them chase her. Charlotte wasn't a fast runner but she willed her small legs forward more.

She rounded a corner past a couple of nurses. She didn't have a certain destination in her mind. She just had to get away. Charlotte could still feel his touch on her. It was familiar but from where? She didn't have time to answer her own question when Charlotte felt herself trip. She was falling forward, down a flight of stairs. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the hurtful fall.

But it never came. A hand quickly grabbed hers and pulled. Charlotte was pulled backwards and engulfed into arms that held her tightly. She would recognize his feel anywhere. Charlotte slowly turned towards the blonde boy who regarded her worriedly.

"What were you thinking, Char" he questioned somewhat angrily.

She didn't know what to say. Her words were stuck in her throat, suffocating her. Charlotte escaped his comforting embrace all the while staring at him. The look he was giving her made the beat of her heart sing.

"Who are you?" her voice was small and fearful.

"My name is Henry, your best friend" he said carefully.

His name didn't ring any bells and she felt a little bad when his face dropped into sadness. Charlotte did the first thing that popped into her head and that was to comfort him. She slowly grabbed his hand, her thumb gently rubbing it. Henry looked at her and she thought she heard him gasp. But that was probably a figment of her imagination.

Charlotte may not remember anything but she was certain that she and Henry was just friends. A guy like him was way out of her league anyway.

"We should get you back" said Henry dispersing her no good thoughts.

They held hands as they walked back to the room and Charlotte was trying her hardest to still her beating heart. _What is this feeling?_ She wondered in bewilderment. It was strange and she wanted it to stop. But she knew that whenever she was around Henry she was going to constantly be feeling this. Realizing this revelation, Charlotte snatched her hand away from him.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine Ray" answered Henry carefully.

Ray didn't look too convinced as he stared at the teens with a suspicious look in his eyes. Charlotte already knew that he was going to get on her nerves. She sat back down on the bed feeling a little exhausted. But she stiffened when Henry came up to her side patting her shoulder. Charlotte couldn't help it. She quickly dodged his hands not wanting to be touched. All three witnessed this.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ray shocked.

"I think she doesn't remember me or anyone else" whispered Henry sadly.

Charlotte then received the urge to hug him but fought against it.

There was a light knock on the door and walked in a man dressed in a white lab coat carrying a clipboard. He was average height and wore glasses that were perched on the tip of his nose. He stared at all of them and then focused his stern stare on Charlotte herself.

"You must be the doctor! Can you tell us what's wrong with Char?" questioned Henry rapidly his words almost sounding like a blur.

The doctor smiled kindly at him and flipped a few papers on his clipboard.

"Well she has a slight concussion but seems to have suffer a heavy dosage of amnesia. There isn't anything that we can do about that. We just have to give her time to heal and she will eventually remember everything again"

"Really?" there was a spark of hope in Henry's voice.

The doctor nodded his head. Henry turned to Charlotte smiling from ear to ear. She stared at him emotionless until he once again grabbed her hands.

"I'm going to make you remember me Char just wait and see"

Charlotte grimaced obviously not believing him. But she didn't say anything because she didn't want to rain on his parade. He looked so determined and hopeful. Henry's grip became tighter as he leaned to ear and muttered "I promise I won't give up on you"


End file.
